Make Way for Noddy
Make Way for Noddy '''is a British-American musical CGI animated series for children, produced by Chorion of the United Kingdom in conjunction with SD Entertainment in the United States. Plot Noddy's Toyland Adventures features the adventures of Noddy, a little wooden boy with a nodding head and jingly blue hat whose innocent enthusiasm leads him into all kinds of tricky situations. Each episode features two "Say It With Noddy" segments that will expose young viewers to languages in a fun and entertaining way. Whizz, Toyland's newest character, teaches Noddy basic words and phrases in French, Spanish, Mandarin, Swahili and Russian. Characters * '''Noddy (voiced by David A. Kaye, Edward Chun in the UK) is the protagonist of the series. He is an imaginative young wooden boy who lives in Toyland. Although he is characterized as a child, with a child's imagination and fears, in Toyland he also serves as the main taxi driver. He often finds himself in difficult situations due to his childlike impulsiveness and energy, but his friends always help him set things right and save Toy Town from the Goblins. * Tessie Bear (voiced by Britt McKillip, Joanna Ruiz in the UK) is Noddy's best friend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She wears a pink and white skirt and a pink (sometimes green) bonnet with blue flowers on it. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. * Big Ears (voiced by Michael Dobson, Pavel Douglas in the UK) is a wise old white bearded gnome who wears a blue coat, green striped pants, a yellow and red plaid neckerchief, gnome shoes, and a long red hat and lives in a toadstool house in the forest called Toadstool Woods. He is a father figure to Noddy and the other toys, often helping them out of trouble with his years of wisdom and good advice. His catchphrase to Noddy is "You funny little Noddy!" * Dinah Doll (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, Andrea Harris in the UK) is a toy plastic little girl doll, the Toy Town shopkeeper. Her stall, though small, contains everything a Toyland resident could ever possibly want. From toy trains and kite strings to Googleberry muffins, she greets every request with her favorite promise: "I have that, now I just have to find it!" She's portrayed as a down to earth "older sister" figure, kindly guiding the more impulsive toys into doing the right thing. * Mr. Plod (voiced by Richard Newman) is Toyland's sole police officer. Armed with his trusty whistle and his all purpose problem solving catchphrase "Stop/Halt in the name of Plod!", he brings law and order to Toyland, keeps Gobbo and Sly out of the way, and makes the streets safe for all the toys. Although Mr Plod's no nonsense ways keep Toyland safe, they sometimes make him seem cold or unfeeling, but the Toyland toys always bring out his compassionate side in the end. * Bumpy Dog is Tessie Bear's dog, whose bumping and jumping cause trouble for all the toys. Even though some of the toys complain about his leaping, in several stories Bumpy's energy can save the day. * Gobbo and Sly (voiced by Don Brown and Doug Parker, Ben Small in the UK) two crafty gobins, the series' antagonists, who are always hatching evil plots, wreaking havocs and causing trouble for the residents of Toyland. * Mr. Sparks (voiced by Lee Tockar, Ben Small in the UK) is Toyland's mechanic, fix-it man, and jack of all trades. Faced with a clock without a spring, a rocket without an engine, or a problem without a solution, he brings out his tools and his famous catchphrase "A challenge?...I like it!". He speaks with a Scottish accent, and is always shown as an ingenious and helpful friend. * Miss Pink Cat (voiced by Carrie Mullan) owns Toy Town's ice cream shop. She is portrayed as very fussy and neat and lovely and pretty, with a French accent and no patience for foolishness, even her own. * Master Tubby Bear (voiced by Manny Petruzzelli, Carrie Mullan in the UK) is a stuffed teddy bear, is one of the more mischievous residents of Toyland. He wears a tie, red sneakers, a colorful cap, and blue jeans. He was impatient, greedy and thoughtless, until one of the older, wiser Toy Town toys showed him the error of his ways. He's good friends with Martha Monkey. * Martha Monkey (voiced by Kathleen Barr, Joanna Ruiz in the UK) is a stuffed monkey whose personality makes her a bit of an outcast in Toyland. She seems to want to be everyone's friend, but her boisterous behaviour and prankster ways often get in the way. Like Master Tubby Bear, her best friend, she'll quickly see the light when her bad behaviour is corrected by a caring friend. * Mr. Jumbo (voiced by Ian James Corlett, Ben Small in the UK) is a friendly stuffed elephant. He uses his size to help smaller toys, like his best friend Clockwork Mouse. * Clockwork Mouse (voiced by Kathleen Barr, Carrie Mullan in the UK) is a wind-up toy mouse, Mr. Jumbo's best friend. * Mr. Wobblyman (voiced by Ian James Corlett, Ben Small in the UK): A roly-poly toy that wobbles and tips wherever he goes because he has a ball for his body. He's very self-conscious about his clumsiness, especially when his wobbling attracts teasing. * Clockwork Clown (voiced by Matt Hill) is a toy clown who makes funny tricks. He stands only using his hands not his feet because he has "fused" feet like those of a sea lion. * The Skittles (voiced by Chantal Strand), (Joanna Ruiz, Carrie Mullan and Ben Small in the UK) are a family of bowling pin like toys who love nothing more than to be knocked over, whether by each other, a Bouncing Ball, or Bumpy Dog. Mrs. Skittle can often be seen in Toy Town, trying to keep them all in sight. * Harvey and Cecilia (voiced by Ben Small and Joanna Ruiz) are two beetles who are often overlooked because of their small size and can normally be seen trying to cross the road. They talk in most episodes, but not on other ones. They belong to less nosser beetles. * Tiny Ball is one of a large family of Bouncing Balls whose energetic bounces really make a big impression whenever they come to Toy Town. Tiny, though the smallest of all the Ball family, is also known to all the toys as the best bouncer in Toyland. * Noddy's car is the Toy Town taxi. It listens to Noddy, and answers with a "parp parp!". Though Car, as Noddy calls him, generally needs a driver, at times he can move on his own, especially when Noddy needs help. History on Cbeebies The show was one out of many to be aired on-demand, with selected episodes airing under the "Children's Favourites" label (and eventually in its own label). It joined the network at launch. The theme to The Noddy Shop ''is heard on CBeebies: The Official Album. It has a CBeebies Diner snack, '''Noddy's Apple Car Delight'. The show left CBeebies in 2005. Website link They can enjoy the story 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. They can send an Noddy ecard and print out and colour in Noddy and his friends! Trivia * The franchise is simply called Make Way for Noddy, even though only Noddy's Toyland Adventures ''aired on CBeebies. * This show replaced ''The Noddy Shop ''at the last minute. ''The Noddy Shop was going to air on CBeebies originally instead of this, even though the theme appears on CBeebies: The Official Album and in the E-Cards. Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:CBBC-orientated Category:PBS Category:Sprout Category:2006